A hero she can count on
by theevilgood
Summary: When Link finally returns to Hyrule, he finds Malon abused and distressed. But he shows her that she can count on him forever. Death in the first chapter, but not much after that. Has some influence from the song by Default called Count On Me
1. To Those Who Would Harm Perfection

I put one disclaimer and one disclaimer only. I own nothing in LoZ. I own the plot of this story though.

A hero she can count on

To Those Who Harm Perfection

I walked through the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch, my golden hair whiping around my face. It had been...a long time. I wanted to see her face again. That beautiful sunrise hair that made her look like an angel.

I saw the faint outline of a person by the stalls. As I walked closer, I could see that she was crying. Malon was crying. I came closer and knelt down next to her. "Malon," I said, "what happened?" She didnt even turn around, she just yelled. "Don't play dumb, Iruna, you were the one that did this to me," she screamed. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. A loud gasp escaped her throat. She proceeded to grab on to my shirt...well, the shirt part of my tunic anyway. "Link...your back, I knew you'd come back," she whimpered. Her voice was muffled, as her face was pressed against my chest. I heard a door close behind me, and a voice called out. "Malon, you wretch, get in here," he screamed. Fury began to boil in my chest, as I turned to face this person who dared to harm perfection. He had spiked brown hair, and a punk face. I unsheathed my sword, and pointed it at the man. He laughed, "I was one of the people who helped protect this land when it was in crisis, you can't touch me." I snorted, this guy was more arrogant then I had thought. "And _I_ am the Hero of Time, responsable for this country not being destroyed right now," I said. The man broke out into laughter, "The Hero of Time is a legend," he said, his voice more cocky then ever. I held up my hand, and showed him my Triforce of Courage. Neither of us spoke. My sword was at his throat faster than he could blink. This man would never speak again. I swiftly slashed my sword across his throat. The man dropped dead in an instant. Nobody hurt Malon and lived to laugh about it.


	2. Never again

Now, for reviewer response

OniKiDD: I was actually going to explain Iruna this chapter

sakume: thanks for the helpful critisism, but you should have seen my story when I had the Screenname ZCShadow. It was horrible. I also am glad that you like it

On another note, I might get in trouble if I only put one disclaimer, so in every chapter, I will put the word "Disclaimer"...disclaimer

Chapter 2: Never Again

After I cut the man down, Malon barely spoke. I eventually broke the silence, "Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up, you look terrible." I helped her up and into the house. She really did look as though she had been beaten badly. Her hair, instead of the being straight, was frizzled and out of order. Her face had bruises, as probably did most of her body. Her dress was covered in dirt...I could see what had driven me to kill that man, for treating her like a peace of trash.

After we got inside, I started to help her get everything in order. I spoke to her at the bottom of the stairs. "Now, go upstairs and get something cleaner on, I can't stand to see you looking so distraught," I said. She looked at me for a second, and I eventually got what she was saying. "Let me guess, he never took you out to get new clothes. I'm glad I rid the earth of that abusive little man, I would have never," I said, noticing that her clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in ages. "Well, I guess we'll have to go to the market in the morning, until then, try to get some sleep, you look like you've had a terrible day," I said, then remembered something. "Hey Malon, that man, Iruna, who was he?" I asked. She looked at me like she regretted what she was about to say. "He is...was, my boyfriend," she said, trying not to cry. I smiled at her, and grabbed her hand, "It's gonna be alright, I'll make sure that nobody ever hurts you again." She smiled back, and placed her head on my chest again. "Now sleep," I said, "you need it."

When I awoke in the morning, I went upstairs to check on Malon. To my great relief, I found her still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Good, that would give me a little time to go get her a little surprise from the market.

As I entered the market, I found that it was back to normal, and bustling with people. I headed straight for the clothing shop. As I entered, I headed straight to the clerk. To my surprise, a familiar face awaited me. I looked closely at the girl for a second, then I remembered. "Oh my goddessess, is that you Saria," I said. The girl standing at the counter did indeed look like an older version of Saria. "Hi Link, long time no see. How're thing's going?" she responded. I frowned a bit, "Badly, you remember Malon, right? Well, it turns out her boyfriend had been beating her like an animal. His name _was _Iruna, I think." Saria scowled, "Bastard. Thinks because he fought off a few demons that he's a legend." At first I was awestruck, I had never heard Saria cuss before. Then I remembered why I was here. "Anyway," I said, "I need to get a new dress for Malon." Saria helped me get what I was looking for, and then I left.

When I finally got to the ranch, Malon was up. "I went out and got this for you, and I also ran into an old friend of mine from the forest. Her name is Saria, you should meet her," I said, cheerfully. She smiled, and i walked up to her. I turned her around, and kissed her right on the lips. It tasted sweet, like strawberry. Eventually, we ran out of breath, and pulled away from each other. "Let's go to the forest, and see if we can get a fairy to heal those bruises," I said


	3. A Little Help

Reviewer Response

OniKiDD: I'm glad to see that people like my writing. I know I ain't J.K. Rowling, or Eoin Colfer (author of Artemis Fowl), but all in all...I'm still pretty good. Best not get a big head, or I'll write improperly

Sakume: If you would, from now on, point out my what words I spelled wrong, I can fix it in the future, comprende. The reason why I updated so fast was because I got an idea, and started to write, and just let the ideas flow from there. I actually wrote that chapter without stopping. I also like to write shorter chapters, because I like for even the moderate reader who doesn't want to sit in front of his/her computer for hours at a time reading about one topic.

I disclaim

Chapter 3: A Little Help

I escorted Malon outside, and we started off towards the forest. It would be a long way on foot, but we had a lot of time. Suddenly something came to my mind. "Hey Malon," I said, "where is Talon." She looked at the ground, "He died, during the attack. We tried to save him, but not even magic could fix him."

I heard a rustle in the bushes to my left. My hand instantly flew to the hilt of my sword. A Kokiri stepped out of the bush, I guess we were closer to the forest then I thought. I looked at the girl. "Hey, Fado, can you get me a hand in getting this girl a fairy? She's got some pretty bad bruises," I said. "Sure Link, let's get her over to your old house," said the girl, Fado.

After we got Malon into the bed, we pursuaded Fado's fairy to heal her. The fairy began to circle over Malon, healing her wounds. After the procedure was finished, I had Malon lay there for a while, to make sure everything got healed right. I knelt down beside the bed, and said, "I'm sorry it's such a small bed, it was made for me as a kid after all." We started to laugh, but silence settled over us after a couple of second again.

I heard somebody come into the door behind me. I stood up, and turned around. Mido was standing at the entrance to the door. He looked at me, then at Malon, then back at me. "So, is this your wife?" he asked. I smiled, but it was actually to hide a blush. "No, Mido, she's just a friend," I said. After that Mido left, and Malon and I were alone again. I sat down on the floor next to her bed. To anyone who was passing by, it looked as though I was her bodyguard. In a sense, I was, but I think I am something more as well. "Hey Malon," I said. "What is it, Link," she said, sounding drousy. "I was wondering, if you were free tomorrow, maybe we could go out and do something," I said, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She turned over in the bed and looked at me. "Link," she said, "are you asking me out on a date?" My face switched to scarlet, and I slowly nodded my head. She crawled off of the bed, and positioned herself next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. "I would like that," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. We both slowly drifted off into sleep, peacefulness setting upon the small little forest village as people blew out their candles.


	4. Preparations

Reviewer Response:

OniKiDD: Actually, it was a small uprising of monsters during the time Link was away. I probably should have explained this...I'm starting to get sloppy...

Preparations

I awoke to the sound of children playing. There were also the sounds of nature as well. I was suddenly aware of the head resting on my shoulder. Slowly the events of last night started to catch up to me. The healing by the fairy. Mido interrupting us. Our date...THE DATE! Suddenly I was much more nervous than I had been before. I obviously couldn't go in this raggedy old tunic.

I softly picked Malon up and placed her on the bed. I quickly tored a piece of paper off the wall, and wrote a message on it. The message read, "Off to prepare, be back before mid-day." I quickly ran outside and called for Epona.

After I reacher the gate to Hyrule, I left epona outside, and headed back to the tailor. As expected, Saria was still working the shop. "Oh hi, Link. What are you here for today?" she asked. "I'm here to get some kind of formal clothes. I've got a date with Malon, and I don't want to look like I just walked out of a barfight," I said, hurriedly. Saria smiled, with that I'm-glad-for-you look, and showed me toward some of the more expensive clothes. She began to show me all of the best clothing that they had. Unfortunately, none of them were very good looking on me. "Link, you're hopeless," she huffed. Then she smiled, and started to laugh. "How about a plain black tunic," I said. "You're lucky," she said, "I just got done making a nice black tunic." Suddenly my jaw hit the floor. "You...you make all of these?" I said in disbelief. She nodded. I felt awkward now. I had just refused all of the best products of my best friend.

After paying for the tunic and exiting the store, I headed for the apothecary. I walked into the store, a candle in the corner of the shelf catching my eye. "How much for 50 of those candles?" I inquired. At first the counter lady was stunned, then she regained her composure. "That would cost alot, about 500 rupees," she said. I slapped down the contents of my wallet on the desk, at least 700 rupees. "You can keep the change, this is for the most important person in my life. The lady grinned as she gave me a giant bag of candles.

After the apothecary, I headed to the best restaurant in town, and slapped down another 300 rupees to clear out a section of the bar. After this task was done, I began to set up the candles in strategic place around the booked area of the diner. This was going to be all out for Malon.


	5. The Date

Sorry, no reviewer response this chapter. I am also going to write a different story version of OoT

The Date

I arrived at the forest just after mid-day, as I had promised. I found Malon eagerly awaiting me in my house. I led her outside and got her on Epona. I took the front and we headed for Hyrule Castle Town.

Upon arrival, we headed for the restaurant I had booked. We entered, and I showed her the way to the area I had reserved. There was very little light in the room, even with the candles. As we sat down, the waiter came to order our food. After he left, we began to talk. "So, what was your life like before you went on that big quest?" Malon asked. "Mostly boring really," I said, "I had no real friends, save Saria. I got picked on a lot, and I would mostly just hide. But, no matter what, Saria was always there to help me back up. One day, I awoke to Navi fluttering over my head. She led me to the deku tree. After helping him, I went to Hyrule Castle Town, in search of the princess of destiny, Zelda. That's where I met you. I soon found that I was always at peace when I was around you. If you remember, I visited you alot, after almost every temple I beat." The waiter came up with our food now. I thanked him and continued to talk to Malon. "So what about you?" I asked, "what happened to you when I was away for those seven years?" She looked sad for a second, then said, "Nothing good. Ingo got to the point where he wouldn't let me go into town. I'd rather not talk about it." I nodded. It was then I took notice of the person looking over at us from the table in the middle of the room. He had medium length spiked silver hair, and blood red eyes. There was a pitch black fairy circling his head, and he was wearing a dark black tunic and boots.

Once we were finished eating, I payed for our meal and headed towards the door. The man gave me a glare as we headed outside. "Did you see the man staring at us in the restaurant," I said to Malon. She nodded. "I really don't like the way he was looking at you," I said with a growl. She laughed now, "Your just being overprotective Link, I don't think anybody will want to kill me anytime soon." I know she is probably right, but I just can't shake that feeling.

Once we arrived at the ranch, we headed up towards the living areas. I looked around, there was no other beds other than the one in the corner of the room. "I guess I'll go sleep on the couch," I said. Malon blushed, and said, "Well, since we are gong out now, I guess I wouldn't mind you being in the same bed. I trust you. I mean, if you didn't want to, I could understand, you know, just offering." "Well," I said, "I guess." We settle down, and eventualy started to go to sleep. I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her.

I'm going to borrow the questioning session the LunaticChaos puts at the bottom of all his chapters. Hope you don't mind Luny ;)

1. Who do you think the man in black from the restaurant was. I gave quite a few clues.

2. What do you think of the story so far

3. Am I developing the storyline well enough

4. Is this a good romance story

5. did I create the right atmosphere in the diner.

6. If you had a theme song for this chapter, what would it be (expect this question to be a constant in my stories from now on)


	6. Dreams in the Dark

I expect this chapter to be more of an interlude than a real chapter

Dreams in the Dark

I stood in the middle of a room. A simple box room, Great Fairy Sword in hand. Something was wrong...I just know it. My eyes darkted to every corner of the room, but there was nothing, not even a door. Out of nowhere, a dark figure emerged from the ground, it's red eyes staring at me through the darkness. Suddenly everything caught fire. The thing was next to me before I knew it. I spun around, swinging at it as I went. As my sword touched the figure, it melted back into the ground. I felt a sharp twinge in my arm. It had appeared behind me, and stabbed me in the arm. I could hear someone screaming in the distance. It sounded like Malon...no, please not Malon. I awoke with a scream.

The scream had awakened Malon next to me. She looked disturbed. "What is it?" she asked. I shooked my head, as if trying to shake away the bad feeling in my gut, so to speak. "It's nothing, just a dream. And most dreams never come true," I said, laying back down, Hopefully, this isn't one of those times.

Since I got some more reviews, I decided to add a reviewer response in at the end

Mariko: I am glad that people like my story. In my opinion, the writing is HORRIBLE. But, I think it is almost always that way from the authors PoV, so I put my worries aside and try my best to write a story worth reading. About the relationship, I was _trying_ to imply in the first chapter that they've liked each other for a long time. OMG, you left your brain at teh skool. You's bettr go gets it.

T: WTF Please don't spam review (reviewing and not really putting anything there)

Crimsonblademaster: LOL, I'm glad people are such good guessers. I'm about to do something I probably won't do often in the future...

SPOILER TIME!

Yes, the man from the Diner was Dark Link. I believe I made that Oh so obvious in this chapter.

Also, no questions this installment, really nothing to ask.


	7. Link vs Dark Link

This is probably going to be another short chapter.

Link vs. Dark Link

I looked at Dark Link. "It's been a while, Dark," I said. He smiled, and spoke, with a voice not unlike mine. "Yes," he said, "it has. Almost too long." He lunged at me, and I held up my shield to block him. However, he appeared behind me, and slashed across my back. I felt my blood leak from te wound. There was no way to beat this guy, and the fire was closing in fast. He came at me again, and again, I raised my shield. He appeared behind me again, but this time I spun around and slashed him across the chest. His silver blood began to leak over the ground.

I was begginning to become in sync with his movement now. He was becoming a little more predictable. I stabbed at him, but he jumped over my sword. I took this opportunity to ram him with my shield. Everytime I slashed he parried my attack. I began to combine my slashes with kicks. After a while of exchanging blows, I could hear the Castle Guards approaching outside. Apparently Dark Link heard them as well, as he slid into the shadows of the ground.

I walked out of Lon Lon Ranch, met by Malon jumping onto me. I struggled to keep my balance as I set her back on the ground. Tears were running down her face, "I thought I'd lost you." She gabbed me and held me close to her, pushing her head into me chest (she seems to be doing a lot of that lately). She sobbed. "Hey, Zelda, is it alright if we stay at the castle for a while til we can get somewhere else to live," Zelda nodded, then I turned my attention back to Malon. "Malon," I said, "I'm sorry, about the animals, I couldn't save them." She nodded weakly, but then said, "It's okay, at least you made it out." We started to hed for Hyrule Castle when Malon spoke up. "Link," she said anxiously, "there's a large cut, across your back." I touched my back, and indeed, there was a rather large amount of blood still leaking from the wound. "Don't worry," I said, "I'll get it healed upon our arrival at the castle.

I have no questions this time, just review about anything you want


	8. Forecomings of Aftermath and Eternal

Finally updating this story. I'm sorry to all the fans about not updating, but I'm also working on a Naruto fic. I've just been so concentrated with it that I'm getting a little disoriented with this one. But I'm going to put forth a lot of effort into this chapter. Anyway, to the fic points. One last note, I have a new policy on Lemons, so check my profile for it. Also, this is probably the closing thing to a sex scene you'll ever see in one of my stories. Still, I'm not going to have anything graphic, and all clothes stay on. Sorry pervs, but theres no place for you guys in my fics.

Also, the name Nikaro, as is anything that isn't in the actual game, is of my own creation

The Forecomings of Aftermath and Eternal Loveliness

When we finally arrived at the castle, we were shown to our room. It was a nice room, with red and gold curtains embroidered with the Triforce symbol. The windows were slightly tinted, but I could immagine they were hard to see through from a distance. There was a red carpet and red walls. We walked into the bedroom, and noted that the bed had curtains, which were also engraved in the same fashion as the window curtains. After we had gotten settled in, the guards left, probably figuring we could use some privacy.

Malon didn't speak for a while. She did, however, look extremely disoriented. When, finally, she spoke, she said, "Why?" "What do you mean?" I asked. She continued, "Why did it have to be me. Us. First, you leave to save some distant land. Then, I get a boyfriend after loosing all op of your return. It starts off nice, but turns to hell faster than I could track it. Finally, you come back and resue me, and things start to get better. Then this happens. It's just, so unfair." She started to sob, resting her hand in her heads. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Then, I whispered in her ear, "It's alright. You've always got me. And besides...you're not acting like the Malon I always knew and loved right now." She looked at me questioningly, and I laid back and looked at the ceiling, "The Malon that, despite how bad it got, never gave up hope. The Malon that could overcome all the emotional stress. I'm glad everything that's happened to you has happened. You know why? Because nobody but you could ever cope with the emotional situations that are, well, you." Malon smiled, and whiped away some of her tears. "Thank you, Link," she said.

I turned her completely towards me, and embraced her, "I'll never let you go. I promise." I pulled her in closer, then pulled her up to my eye level. I kissed her deeply, moving down onto the bed. I started to kiss her even more passionately, my tongue entering her mouth. Our tongues wrestled for a second, then we pulled away blushing deeply. "Sorry," I said. Before I could go any further, she put her finger on my mouth, shushing me. She pulled me in, kissing me again. We became even more passionate as the make out session went on. Eventually, we somewhat passed out from tiredness and lack of breath.

We woke up the next day, wrapped tightly around each other. I woke her up, and we fixed up the room. Apartently, we tossed around quite a bit last night. Anyway, breakfast was, to say the least, really good. I made a comment along the lines of, "But Malon's is better." Yeah, it got me on quite a bad note with the cooks. Anyway, we met with Zelda, and discussed the rebuilding of Lon Lon. Malon said that, despite all of her history there, she didn't want it rebuilt, just cleaned up.

After that, I went into town for a bit, to get some...stuff. I met up with Malon in the courtyard of the castle. "Malon, remember last night," I said. She responded, with a smile, "how could I forget." "Well," I continued, "I said that I would never let you go. I know this is a little fast, but there's only one way to do that." I got down on one knee, and said, "Malon Nikaro, will you give me the honor of marrying you." Tears were rolling from her eyes as she nodded her head, kneeling down in front of me. I grabbed her and pulled her in close to me. We stayed like that for a while. "Oh," I said, "I got these for you." I pulled out a genuine ruby ring that I had bought at the store, and another ring, made out of emerald, for myself. "I did you a favor of saving you some money," I explained, showing her the ring.

When we went to tell Zelda the good news, she said that she was happy for us, and that she would definately be there for the wedding. "I'll even get the castle maids to make you a dress," she had added. I couldn't help but notice the tear in her eye as we walked out of the room.

Well, I tried like four times, but I couldn't think of anything else to make this chapter long. As to the length of the other chapters, most of the fics out there you see aren't in what I call storybook format. They have a new paragrph after almost every sentence. That's not how I write.


	9. Why Does it Have to be so Complicated

Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but, as I said in my prof, I took a vacation. Then I had some severe writers block. I still do, but I'm kinda forcing myself to update. So that's the reason why this chapter is short. Also, this chapter is kind of a looking back thing, so it's not at the time where he's thinking it

reviewer response

Blobfish: yeah, I know, I kinda suck at grammer. But meh, it's still fairly good

Why Does it Have to be so Complicated

Planning began almost immediately the next day. Things became so hectic I could barely keep up with it. But somehow I managed. It's amazing, but I've never felt this hurried, or rushed, or stressed. Even throughout all of my travels. Not even my pin down to having three days to save the world was as stressful as this. Then again, I could turn back time then whenever I wanted. but I didn't want to turn back time now

Okay, first, the day after I said the 'magic words' to Malon, something odd happened. No, not odd, I believe the word I seek is irritating. Well, I woke up at the crack of dawn, for some odd reason, and just lay there, thinking. Suddenly, about three minutes after Malon woke up, some... person, was all up in our faces, and ushering Malon away for fitting her dress. They spent four hours finding something just perfect for her.

Then, they fitted me for my... whatever this thing they were trying to get me to where was. I flatly refused, and said I'd wear my black tunic. After about a half an hour of pursuasion, he gave up, and left me. But before he went, he tried to tell me not to wear my cap. Can you believe the nerve! I love these caps. I've been wearing them since before I can remember. I shooed him off, and then was pulled into one thing after another.

"You should do such and such," and, "oohhhh, this would work for you." I had to hear that all day. When I finally got back to mine and Malon's room, I found that things hadn't been any better for her

This cycle went on for the next month. Damn it all! It's getting really irritating. How many times can they fit Malon for a damn dress! Anyway, we did get a little time off yesterday and today. We get some tomorrow too. We spent all the time we could together. Anyway, in two days it's the big day, so I'm getting really nervous. Malon keeps telling me it's fine, but I just can't get rid of it. Oh well, I'm sure she's probably right. But I'm still nervous. Thank Farore that I was blessed with courage, or I'd have fallen apart. I still can't wait till we're married, though


	10. The Wedding

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Yeah, I do need to make my chapters long, and I've been working on it. Also, I'm trying to make this more like he's telling the story to you. I find it more fun that way

The Wedding

I paced around, looking at the floor. Would it go okay? Would there be something wrong? Did I look good enough? Did my clothes look fancy enough?

I was pacing around, worrying about things. Thoughts just kept pummeling me. Like flies in a swamp, they just kept coming. Endless questions of doubt and worry. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be a symbol of courage. Hmph. Guess I'm putting that title to shame too

This only stopped when Malon came up to me and put her arm around my shoulder. She pulled me down onto the couch. This time, it was her turn to comfort me. "Link..." she said, her voice light and soothing, "just settle down. It's perfect. I love it. Zelda loves it. That's all that matters, right?" I nodded. She was right. I was worrying to much. "Thanks Malon... your voice has always been the most comforting to me," I said, looking to her face, and smiling

For hours, it seemed, we just sat there, and stayed with each other. Though, once I checked, in reality, it had only been half an hour.

The time was becoming nigh to leave for the wedding. Oh, I forgot to say it, didn't I? Today was our wedding. I probably should have said that before I started babbling about how worried I was, eh? Oh well

Well, as I was saying, the time soon came. I stood up, and started to walk off, with Malon in tow. I recounted Malons words in my head. "Itll be alright," I said to myself. She smiled. Aparently, I had said the words out loud. "Yes, it will be alright," she said to me, kissing my neck

When we got to the wedding, everyone was there. Mido, Saria, Impa, Zelda, everyone. I smiled, looking around. "This is gona be a good wedding," I said. I no longer doubted myself.

I continued, and walked on. I decided not to wonder how Mido, and the other Kokiri had left the forest. Probably had lots to do with spirits, and other confusing stuff.

I shook it off, and continued walking. Malon came up next to me, and began walking in apce with me. We entertwined our arms. "You look beautiful," I whispered to her. "And you look handsom," she said in reply. We reached the alter. I smiled as the priest read off the special ceremony. "On this day, we are gathered here to witness the joyous union of these o lovely young individuals. Love blossoming forth from their hearts, they become united on this day," he smiled, lifting his face again. It was... Rauru? I smiled back as he finished the speach. "So, in clsing, do you, Malon, take Link to be your husband, recognized by both state and by the country?" he asked. "Yes," she said. He repeated the question to me, and I nodded, saying, "Yes." We elaned in, and kissed each other

Soona fter, we were wandering the aprty, talking to people. Nabooru was there. Mido. Saria. Zelda. Even Ruto (though, she didn't look at all happy). Everyone... Just... Everyone. They wre all ahppy. After a couple of hours, me and Malon retreated to a semi-lonely part of the part, and just sat there.

Soon enough, the party died down a bit, and we left. Once back at our room, we plopped down on the bed together, exhausted. "That was more wild than I imagined a Wedding party should be. I mean, I could swear I saw a couple of people in the corner who were anked. I don't even know them. god, some people," I said, sighing

Malon nodded, cuddling to me. "Let's get some sleep," she said, smiling. I nodded, and almost instantly, I was out, exhausted, yet peaceful by being aroud Malon


	11. Once Again for the Good of us All

**I finally got some inspirations for this story. I plan to wrrap it up here soon. Be prepared for am ending that I hope you all enjoy. Within the next couple chapters. Also, to anyone out there hoping for a lemon in this story. I'm sad to say that I WIL NOT be doing that in this particular story. I amy do one based off of this, but not immediately in this. Sorry.**

Once Again for the Good of us All

I gave a soft sigh, opening my eyes. Another day in Hyrule Castle Town. Darkness hadn't reared it's ugly head since the incident at Lon Lon Ranch. It seemed to have vanished into the depths from which it had came. As if never to show it's face again. As if.

Me and Malon had been married for almost a month. it was incredible. She was incredible. In every way you could imagine. I hadn't had any doubts in a few weeks. Everything was just so perfect. Unfortunately, things have a way of turning bad when you least expect them to.

It started out perfectly fine. We woke up, had breakfast, and got ready. I was stuffed full from braekfast. It had been amazing, Pancakes with Maple Syrup, Eggs, and Bacon. Perfect.

As I was about to head off to my newfound job at the Bazaar, Malon stopped me'. "Link..." she said softly, "do you remember when we made love on our honeymoon?" I gave a chuckle. "Mal, how could I forget. It was our honeymoon!" I said, smiling happily. "Well..." she said, "I... I ahven't had my period yet, I think I may be... pregnant." She had choked out the last word, scared that it would be answered with rejection, or fear.

It met none of those things. I picked her up, wrapping my arms around her. "That's great, Malon," I said, nuzzling my face to her shoulder, "the only thing I'm sad about is the pain you'll have to go through. I've kinda always wanted a little rascal, running around and exploring stuff." I smiled widely. "Listen, Mal, we'll talk more when we get home. Until then, maybe you could take a test, or see a doctor, to make sure? I'll leave some Rupee's out for you if you want to, ok? But I'll be late if I talk anymore. Bye, hun!"

After I turned and left the door behind, the day went smoothly. My friends at work were glad to hear about my success. I took my break to send out mail to all my friends. I even invited Mido to the possible upcoming baby shower.

After work, I came back home, naturally excited to hear the news. As I stepped in the door, I met a smiling face. Malon was standing there. She wrapped her arms around me, moving her red hair up against my chin. "Positive," was all she said. My heart skipped. I pulled her close. "I'm... I'm gonna be a daddy!" I shouted out, not really caring about noise.

But you know, things have a way of turning bad. I heard a crack. Then, suddenly, a large boom as our door exploded inwards. I met the smirking face of Dark Link.

My arm shot to Malon, holding her behind me. "I think we have a score to settle, denizen of the light," said Dark Link, unsheathing his blade. A large, dark Iron Knuckle stepped in behind him. The walked over, knocking me off my feet with it's axe. t gripped Malon roughly in it's arm's, keeping her in a vicegrip.

I shouted out in fear. "Let go of my wife!" I said loudly, charging for the Iron Knuckled. Dark zipped over in front of me. "Don't be an idiot," he said, "it'd be such a shame to see such a beautiful creature die because you refuse to fight me. Btter end it quick, though, he's gonna start squeezing the life out of her once we begin. Which is... now!" With that, he slahed at my foot. I jumped up, landing on his blade, and punching at his face, hitting him. Dark growled. "Man, that's my move,' he said childishly, stabbing at my chest, "don't steal it!" I dodged to the side, and ran over, grabbing my blade off the wall. I held it normally, waiting for the next blow.

"Tick tock, Hero, tick tock," he said mockingly. I lashed out violently with my blade, catching him across the chest. He vanished.

However, he appeared beside me. By now, the Guards of the town, as well as Zelda, had showed up. I noticed Zelda gathering energy in her hands. "Do it now!" I said to her. She looked at me, and back to Dark. "Link..." she said soflty, turning, and firing her energy at me.

I was flabbergasted. I looked up at her from my newfound place on the ground. "Zelda! What are you doing!?" I shouted. "Link... you were supposed to love me... not some stupid farm girl... I realized... Dark... Dark loves me. I've met him before. He was nice to me, but he always avoided conversation about you. Link... this is the end for you. I hope the goddesses send you and Malon to a good place," she said, a look of blankness in her eyes.

"Zel!" I shouted, "Malon is pregnant! They're going to kill her. Please, come to your senses. Please..." She looked at Dark. "Dark... let the girl go... for me..." she said softly. Dark growled in acceptance, and snapped his fingers. The Knuckle let her go. However, instead of her being able to walk away, the monster hoisted it's axe, and slashed Malon in half. I watched in horror, eyes glistening, as Malon's top half fell to the floor in front of me. "No..." I said, "DAMMIT! NO!" I pounded the ground. I looked up at Zelda. Then I glanced at Dark. "You... you took her from me... I'll kill you... both of you..." I said. I bright glow surrounded me. My eyes blanked out, and my hair turned a deadly silver. I grew armor over my tunic, and my tunic turned white. I gripped my blade, and it became the fabled Double Helix Blade.

Dark looked, taking a step back. "This isn't happening," he said in horror, "no... the Hero can't be _his_ reincarnation. It's not possible!"

I stood, glancing at the Iron Knuckle. Before it could move, I was behind it, sword held at my side. The Knuckle fell in half, meeting the same manner of death as my lost beloved. I gave a chance stare at Zelda and Dark. "You two... it's your turn now," I said, hoisting the large blade up, and walking over to them.Dark fell to his knees. "Please... have mercy," he whimpered, "I swear, I'll never do any-!" His cowardly grovel was cut shore as i whipped my sword through his skull, and pulled it back out. He gave a loud shiriek of terror and anguish, as he vanished into a thin black wisp

I turned to finish Zelda, but found an odd scene. She was meddling with the two halves of Malon. She held up her hands, and they glowed a bright White. Malon's body began to reform, and, before I could even question, Malon was breathing again, any and all traces of damage gone.

Zelda smiled at me. "I never really wanted any of this... I don't know what I was thinking. Ive been a horrible Queen, and a bad friend. You can kill me now. I'll let you," she opened her arms wide, smiling, and awaiting death. I shook my head, reverting to normal. "Zel... it's alright... will Malon and the baby be perfectly fine?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes," she said. I put the now normal sword down. "Then you are forgiven," I said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Link," she said, "I hope one day... I will find a man for myself." I nodded. "You definately will, Zelda," I said, "you''re a good woman." Malon decided to chim in. "I think I know just what to name the baby," she said, "if it's a boy, we'll name him Ziek. If it's a girl, we'll name her... Zelda..."...

I looked at Malon with hope as she lay on the hospital bed. "Come on, Darling. You can do it! I believe in you. Zel believes in you," I said, letting her dig her nails painfully hard into my hand. But it was nothing. We had recently found out something astonishing. Malon was having two. Twins. A boy and a girl. "Link! It hurts!" she shouted loudly. I gave an assuring smile. "I know, baby," I said, "but you can make it thorugh this, I know you can do it. Just keep pushing."

Less than 20 minutes later, we had two beautiful children. I let Malon hold them. "They're wonderful," I said, "it's amazing. Look at what we created." Malon gave me a funny look. "We?" she said sarcastically. I laughed. "Fine, fine," I said, "I admit it, all I got was the good end. But I still helped." She smiled. It was on this day that Aziekial and Zelda Aijin were born. We had all taken Malon's last name. It's not like I had one!

**Well, folks, this is it. I decided to wrap up this story with this chapter. Do you like the ending? What about my using of the Fierce Deity, and having Link be his Reincarnation? Please submit all opinions about this story, but try to be constructive. Also, I MIGHT do a sequal to this. But, I would need enough reviews, and I definately wouldn't start it up right away. I intend to do a Malink focusing around a changed version of the Ocarina of Time before I do any other Zelda stories. Anyway. This is TEG. Bye, folks, until we meet again!**


End file.
